Reminicence
by Bohba13
Summary: during a captains meeting Ichigo reminices on the things going on in the Soul Society and how things have changed. T for Hichigo's mouth and slight paranoia  FIRST FIC


Bleach – Reminiscence

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Death note, or any other material in this fan fiction other then the fic and fanon themselves

(c) 2011

_'thoughts'_

_Zanpakuto diolog _(_- _edditor glich, it should be underlined)

**_inner hollow_**

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Over the 115 years he's seen, Ichigo Kurosaki has never seen a day that is like the previous. His life has never been the same since he met her, Rukia Kuchiki. Over the 100 years after he defeated Aizen, he's seen life as a member of Xcution among other things, then after regaining his powers he remembers Rukia &amp; her seemingly brand-new Lieutenants Badge worn proudly on her left arm.<p>

_'Man things have changed.'_ He thought. '_Over the three years I was gone she had already received a lieutenant's position. I guess when Byakuya saw she defeated the Noveno Espada, despite her grievous injuries, that was enough to convince him.'_

_**Got that right King, **_Said the nagging voice of his inner hollow. _**The stuck-up bastered better have learned.**_

_'For once, I agree with you,' _While that was going on his eyes fell upon the tenth squad captain. '_He's grown in the last 100 years. He looks like a white haired version of a character from a manga I used to reed… come on who is it.'_

_Would the character be L from 'Death Note'?_ Answered the, seemingly omnipotent voice of his Zanpakuto.

_'Thanks Old Man Zangetsu.' _His thoughts then roamed to his sisters. His aura darkened slightly. Karin now presently holds the position of 4th seat of the 10th division and Yuzu, the 7th seat of the 13th division. Then to his childhood friend Tatsuki Arwisawa who replaced Renji as the 6th squad Lieutenant when he became the 3rd squad captain. He was glad for their ascension through their respective Squads, but he was saddened by the circumstances of how they got there. Sevral years After Ichigo Assumed his position as captain of squad 5, there was a spike in hollow activity in Karakuracho as per hollow behavior they attacked those with the most spiritual pressure, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime where fine but Karin (who at the time replaced Ichigo as Karakuracho's Substitute Shinigami), Yuzu, and Tatsuki all had lost their bodies. After that, let's just say Ichigo cracked all the Hollows a new one, but not without notable help from Hitsuguya and Renji.

His thoughts then roamed to the former Arancars. Ulqiorra presently holds the Lieutenant's position for the 9th division since Hisagi got premoted to captain of his division, and apparently Ulqiorra is good at haiku.

_**He also has a poker face that puts that Bastered's to shame, **_Added the voice of Ichigo's inner hollow.

The former Trecia, Hallibel now holds the 3rd seat of the 10th division. '_From what I've heard she can do paper work while drunk, that is a feat.'_

_'Nnoitora is the 4__th__ seat of the 11__th__ along with Grimmjow_ _as the 6__th__ seat. Kenny's got himself quite the pair there, but then again, Nano now has to deal with two lazy-asses in her squad, spite his behavior though, I heard Stark can recite a ¾ power Kurohitsugi spell without incantation.'_

Ichigo's thoughts again shifted, but this time to the Shinigami-to-be. '_I heard that the first class has some promising students, Grigo, Tesla, Apache, Avamara, Findor, four of which have already reacquired their zanpakutos. Poor Apache, she must feel at least a little left out, but then again Hallibel told me that out of her fraccion she was always the one who toughed it out the most. I also heard that Sun-Sung is working as a seamstress in the first district of the Rukongi. Mila Rose is probably staying with her for the time being.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the <em>Real<em> world the Captains meeting was going smoothly, untill it was a specific daydreeming Captain's turn to speek. "Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, have you been dozing off again!" yelled the booming voice of the Head captain.

"Eh, sorry, I kinda got lost in thought," Ichigo sheepishly replied while scratching the back of his head._ 'Thanks a lot.'_ Ichigo thought sarcastically to his Inner Hollow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is my first fan fic so I apologize for any oocness or any other mistakes; this fic is for the sole purpose of introducing a larger fanon I have in mind.**

**See that little blue word next to the yellow speech bubble, please press it if you have any coments.**

**If you liked this fic, please check out my other works.**


End file.
